A bit of mai's past Brought to the present
by Innocent Sinress
Summary: The SPR team have taken a case and the client seems to know Mai,but not the best way and with a snap of their fingers she could be tooken out and not to diner either,will the SPR find out before its to late,you'll have to read and see. Total RE-write!
1. getting to work

Ghost Hunt: A bit of Mai's Past Brought Present Again

Hey this Is the Author umm this is my first Fan Fic… Ever im always working on my manga but still be Kind

Once Again Taniyama Mai was dashing to get to the elevator before it closed.

Just at the time it was about to close, a boy from her class named Destiny stopped it from closing. His hair Ebony black and needle point straight, Slightly covering his Eyes that were A light Shade of green with blue points coming from the pupil and was wearing a dark blue hoody and blue jeans

"Where are you heading so Early in the morning?" he asked as while she Stumbled into the elevator

"THANK YOU!" Mai said while jumping to his Arms almost knocking him over

"heh, N...no Problem" he said with a nice shade of red on his cheeks

"oh well I'm going to my oh so favorite person with the best smile ever that he shows oh so often , My Job" she Said Sarcastically… well sort of (I'll let you pick what parts she meant)

"oh why were you hurrying then?" Destiny Asked well holding on to her Book bag she passed to him so she could fix her hair

"If I'm late one more time this week his going to have a fit and give a long boring speech followed by an evil "Death Glare" Mai said while taking her book bag back

"Oh ,I See" he while leaning back on the doors trying to look cool in front of Mai just as they opened falling Right of Shibuya Kazuya (Also Known as Naru short term for Narcissist) and A tall Chinese man named Lin who was waiting for the elevator

"Destiny!" Mai said running over to help him up "are you hurt?" she said as she helped him up "no, just my ego" he said while brushing his bangs in front of his eyes again

"um this is Shibuya Kazuya my boss and this is Lin his assistant" she said pointing to the to men standing in front. Naru had a Really pissed off look on his face and Lin head "…." Face on as usual "Nice to meet you" he said with a smile

"Mai, Lin and I are going out" he said while walking towards the Elevator "Yes. _Tch what no "good morning" or "how are you Mai" not even "your Late" with a cold stare" _

"Oh and Mai… your Late" he said with a Cold as the elevators doors Closed "why you!" she says while Punching the Doors "I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Mai Lifted her Fist From the now Slightly Dented Door.

Hey author Again thanks for reading it gets more Amusing not just her Racing to the Elevator I Promise but if there anything you'd like me to write in it I will 


	2. lin's tea gulp

XXX Ghost hunt XXX

Hey I noticed the last one was quite short and boring so I wanted to make this a lil more humorous but I don't know how that worked out

Earlier That morning

6:00 am

"_god, where is that girl_" Naru wonder as he tried to gather the courage to drink Lin's Tea that he had to ask him for because Mai Wasn't there at the time "Okay I can Do this, I can do this" he chanted as lifted the Tea cup to his lips and just about to drink it when he noticed Lin was Peaking through the door "What are you Doing Lin? He asked while lifting an eye brow and sitting down the Tea Cup

"_Damn I was Caught_" he gets up from the floor and opens the door all the way " Something Caught my Eye that's all" he said while he walked over to the desk "_what me, drinking… this Liquid substance_" Naru thought in disbelieve of what Lin had just said

"Oh, well the floor hasn't been clean yet so do lay on it anymore" he said going back to his Files

Lin was really Pissed off because he Poured his heart and soul into making that Tea and Naru was Trying to gather Courage saying " I can do it" sure his Tea wasn't as Good as Mai's but at least he Tried

Lin walked over to Naru and picked up the Tea cup "drink" he said in his normal tone "Lin right now I'm Trying to wor-."

"Drink it, damn it!" he said with a rather harsh tone "_he serious, oh god I knew I should have Finished my Will last night, but no the New C.S.I episode had to be on and it wasn't even as good as I thought it would be… oh well it can't be helped_" he thought while taking hold of the Tea cup from Lin's hands

He was just about to take a drink from the Tea when the Phone Rang.

Well he had to answer it so he sat down the Tea and answered it "Hello, Shibuya Psychic Research" he answered " hey Naru-chan this is Madoka I need to meet you and Lin it's about …him" (him is a spoiler so him is no don't read if you don't want to be spoiled…. His dead twin brother ///Dun, dun duh///) "okay, where?" Naru asked

By now Lin was bashing his head of the wall in his office "I … hate… him…so … much" he repeats hitting his head

"Lin we have to meet Madoka" he said while grabbing his (trademark) coat

Lin just gave him "the" look signaling that he was already ready as soon as heard Modoka's name

-------walking to the Elevator------

they were standing there minding there own business when a boy fell out of the Elevator the two men were looking at the boy on the ground when they herd a familiar voice call out a name "Destiny!" she said while running to help him up

"_He scuffed my shoe_" he said while looking at the boy who was obliviously Flirting Mai "_he's holding My Mai's hand, well actually she's helping him up but sill_"

"um this is Shibuya Kazuya my boss and this is Lin his assistant" she said pointing to the to men standing in front. Naru had a Really pissed off look on his face and Lin head "…." Face on as usual "Nice to meet you" he said with a smile

"_like hell I'm greeting back_" Naru thought looking the boy in the eyes

" _Fine you jerk don't smile back…ass_" Destiny thought while watching the Black haired 17 teen year old walk by him

"Mai, Lin and I are going out" Naru said with the normal cold look he could tell Mai was angry that he didn't even say good morning to her "Oh and Mai… your Late" he said as the Elevator doors closed they could barely make out her talking then when she punched the door it startling Lin and Naru

Lin sighed in disapproval "_he made her mad…again_"

Authors note

Hey there's another chapter I had to stop writing because I have to go to my friends to help on the last page of my 10 long page math assignment but I'll make the next actually get to the point of the story I point I just had to think of how I was going to do that but have it now


	3. Client Kajiyama?

Authors note:

Hey I noticed the last two chapters were really nothing to do with the story but the reason is because writers block but it's gone …hopefully…. maybe (hangs head in disappointment)… probably not so If you find I ramble on a bit bare with me P.S there's going to be a lil NaruxMai

A half an hour later from when Naru and Lin Left to see Madoka

Mai was just sitting on the couch chatting with Destiny when a not so happy looking Naru came in "Mai, Tea" he demanded while just about to go into his office when he noticed the Boy from the morning was Sitting on the Couch

Naru shot a look at Mai that Said- what is **he** doing **here**-. Mai noticed the Look right away and answered "Destiny was here keeping me company until Lin and you got back" Mai called from the Kitchen remembering that Lin wasn't with Naru when came in

"by the way where is Lin" Mai asked not noticing that he already went into his Office

"He already went into his Office, Mai" Destiny Informed her so she would stop talking to herself "Oh" she said in an embarrassed that she had been talking to herself in front of Destiny.

She wasn't to embarrassed because she thought that Destiny was one of her best Guy friends that she had known as long as she could remember

"Naru, Your Tea is Ready" Mai said Trying to open the door while balancing the tray in another hand. Mai Finally herd the click in the door knob so she opened the door with her foot and skipped over to her bosses desk and sat the Tea cup down in front of the teenage boy who was looking over files and jotting down notes

Of cores she didn't expect a Thank you from him so she swiftly turned around and headed to the open door when she noticed the was a rather tall man sitting down on one of the couches near Destiny

"Naru I think we have A client" Mai Pointed out trying to Alert Naru of the Man's Presents "Then go great him then" he said not even looking up from his work

But for some reason Mai Didn't want to go out there or even any where near that Man something about him made her heart feel like it was in her stomach

She Clenched her hand tightly, it felt like it was a going to start to shake any moment and she did not want the man to know she was Afraid and she Really did not want to let Naru she was afraid of the man, mostly because she did not know why she was afraid.

Naru Wouldn't care if how she felt but it would probably bother Destiny to see that she was afraid and she didn't like too bother people with her feelings ever cense she was young she felt that way to if she was said she'd cry alone she thought it would make thye people she cared about worry

"_okay, Mai you do it_" she thought to herself as she turned to see that the Man was staring at her. His eyes were cold and almost looked black his hair was dark Brown, something about him was Familiar

"Almost to Familiar" Mai whispered to her self, loud enough to catch Naru Attention

as he looked up he noticed the man staring at Mai "_What the.. why is he-_." His thoughts were cut off when he noticed Mai's hand Trembling a lil "_odd_" naru thought as he walked out of his office and sat in the chair across from the man

"Mai name is Shibuya Kazuya how may I help you" Naru asked breaking that silence "I would like to ask for your help… but I'm afraid you won't take it if I told you something." The man said with fear in his voice

Naru Raised an Eyebrow while took a sip of his tea "we need to know all the details but right now lest start with you name." He said in his normal cold voice

By this time Mai had already got up the courage to go sit down, but she kept a fair bit of distance away from the man and so she sat by Destiny

"oh yes, My name is Kajiyama Ayumu" the man answered with a sleek smile gestured towards Mai

no one noticed that except Mai

Mai grabbed her hand trying to make her hand stop shaking as the name Kajiyama rang through out her head "oh no" Mai whispered to her self while staring down at the floor

Authors note:

Ohh it's the storylines Starting up I hope this wasn't a boring chapter thanxs for reading and commenting when I read them I felt really happy it made feel good about my first Fan Fic


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

YAY! Time to write again oh and I had a comment to watch my grammar sorry bout that :( im like to write but… hangs head in shame never really watched that too much but I'll try

Okay it left off-- "oh yes, my name is Kajiyama Ayumu" the man answered with a sleek smile gestured towards Mai

no one noticed that except Mai

Mai grabbed her hand trying to make her hand stop shaking as the name Kajiyama rang through out her head "oh no" Mai whispered to her self while staring down at the floor---

Cliff hanger…sorry 'bout that I hate cliff hangers in story's too, but I had to try it al lest once well enough of me rambling on this is right where it left off before

The name Kajiyama caught Destiny's attention "_Oh…hell… this is not good"_ he thought looking up from the magazine and looking at Mai

"And what do you need help with?" Naru asked with the same old cold tone

"well you see it seems that our house seems to be … haunted" Ayumu said while looking down "do you have any evidence to prove this" This was a question, Naru was getting tired of asking the clients when they asked for help "_why can't that just say what happened as soon as they come in I can't read mind's even though it seems so"_

"Every where in the building there has been Mysterious accidents that have happened like people falling down the stares, food being poisoned, people being pushed out windows ,this Incidents have all happened when that person was alone and , our house has a recording studio where many bands record their music and when you play it back, you can hear creepy voices are threatening you or a loud cry, but it doesn't happen if you just talk into the recording Microphone " Ayumu said still not looking Naru in the Eye

"why don't you just move or turn down the back round noise" Naru Said not interested it the case " Please 10 People have already died!" He yelled while jolting up from his chair

Mai was startled from the unexpected outburst from the man not knowing what to do she blurted out "Um sir… would you like some tea, it will calm you down" Mai Offered hoping he would Calm down and relax

"yes, Please" He accepted the offer "I'm sorry I just wanted you to take it, this was my last hope" he said hoping that Naru would have sympathy

just then Mai came out with the tray. She was glade to see the man had calmed down

She didn't know why but her fear had turned into sadness, Sadness for the man she felt like busting out in tears … still she did not want to help him she knew something horrible was going to happen and no one was going to be able to stop it not even Naru

Ayumu took the tea pretending to be grateful "Thank you, Mai" just then the Man just released what he had just said "_Crap_" He thought while looking at the girl who look like he had just ran over her puppy or something

They were all shocked (except Naru Didn't show it) to hear that the man knew Mai's name because she had never introduced her self nor any one had said her name he Sadness turned right back into fear at the thought that he knew her name which meant they met before

"_Have… to… break…silence…how?_" Destiny thought, just then naru broke the silence "I'll have to talk to my assistant about it one moment" Naru said while standing up and taking Mai's hand pulling her into his office "_N-Naru!_" she called out in her head. Her face was a bright pink and her heart felt like it was beating so loud that she was afraid that Naru Might be able to hear it

Naru gave one look back at the man and The Destiny who had a vane popping out of his head naru could barely back out what is lips were saying "_What is he…ohhh know he did not just call me that_" he thought as he shut the door

"Naru why are you asking me?" Mai asked well leaning on Naru's Desk "well I had to, you were shaking when you first saw the man" Naru said while looking at her with the don't be stupid look "oh no I wasn't shaking about that I was just thinking about how I didn't do my homework for school tomorrow" she tried to giggle to make it seem like she was not lying "_Oh god what a horrible cover up_" Naru thought while walking over to the door "then we are taking the case" Naru said waiting for Mai to decline the proposal

Mai had her back to Naru so he didn't notice the shock on her face when he said that, but she quickly got rid of that "Alright then, lets tell him" Mai said hiding the fear in her voice

She gave a quick smile then walked out of the office, soon fallowed by Naru "we will need a room for a base, and two other rooms, that can hold three girls and the other that can hold 5-." Naru was cut off by Destiny "6 men, thank you" Destiny said giving Naru a strange look, Naru under stood what he was trying to say "and we should be there by Monday" Naru finished

After going over ever thing that needed to be talked about, the man left but not giving a quick look over at Mai, seeing the fear in her eyes "_Good_" he thought as he left the office building

Authors note:

Hmm whats Mai so afraid about your wondering well… I can't tell you you have to read to find out smile an evil smile hehehe


	5. Dreams or nightmares?

GHOST HUNT

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you Enjoy this one too

I know, my Chapters are "short" but I can't think of any thing more to write sometime so be forgiving and thanks for all the nice Comments they make me very happy

---------------------- This is a Divider (no I don't think your stupid) ----------------

And so The SPR Gang decided to take the case, soon after Mai left to go home

"Naru, I'm leaving!" Mai called through the door

"Well see you too" she mumbled under her breath "I heard that" A cold voice said from behind her "Naru!" she said turning around to fast that she tripped and fell into him

"Sorry!" Mai Called out trying to pry her self out of the Naru's Arms that wrapped around her so that she wouldn't fall to the hard ground

"I thought you were still in your office" she said while opening her eyes to find her face and Naru's just inches away

Naru was just about to kiss her when…Lin's Office door opened and was just about to see them when Mai Quickly grabbed her jacket and walked out the door not Aware that Naru was just about to close the inches to Mai's lips that had just been before him

---------------------- Oh man, LIN ----------------------------------

Mai Sighed in Relief as she unlocked the door "_Finally, Home_" she thought as she closed the door and slumped down the hall to her living room

Her Apartment was farley big for living by herself and on her own, the owner of the building was friends with Mai's parents so He let her have an Apartment cheep, As you walked through the Apartment door there was a hall way about four or five Meter sticks long that led to three other Doors the one closest to the door was her kitchen,

It had all the normal stuff in it A stove, Fridge, microwave, Etc. it also had a board on the wall next to the spice rack, that board was her schedule for work pined up and a grocery list

Down the hall to the next-door way was a bathroom. Well you can guess the normal things in there

And the last door was a rather large Living room; Most of the furniture in her apartment was from her old house

Her living room had a light creamy, brown couch with four pillows in both corners, each one smaller then the other, a couple feet a way was a brown coffee table in front of that a TV Stand with a TV on it, DVD player and DVD 's

There was pictures up on the wall of her and her parents and other things, in the living room there is two other doors one lead's to a guest room, and the other one leds to her bed room

Which has Pink walls and hard wood floor her bed was across the room from her window, there is a nights stand with mirror with all her make up

There are more Pictures on her wall of her And the SPR Gang at Christmas, Halloween, and other holidays but there's one that she loved.

It was she and Naru on one of the cases, they were having a formal party

So Mai was all dressed up in red spaghetti strap dress that was tight around her upper body but lose around her lower half, it went to just above the knees, her hair was crimped,

Naru had a black suit on (as usual), Naru and her were talking about things on a large balcony when Boa- san startled them so when they turned around he tried to take a Picture of them, but Naru Saw he had A camera so he tried to turn around but he stumbled so he ended up having an arm around Mai Preventing him from falling over and so when Boa-san took the Picture it looked like he was hugging Mai with one arm

Somehow they both looked like they were smiling at the time, any time Mai looks at the photo she smiles and her heart skips a beat, that makes her always feel better so as soon as she kick off her shoes she ran down the hall and straight to her room

"Naru, Why do I have these stupid feelings for you, I never had them for anyone before" she said while Leaning back on her bed and holding the photo to her chest "I hate them!"

"So much…" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep

------------------ her Dream -------------------------------

_Mai opened her Eyes and she found her self standing in a bedroom, it seemed like a Childs bed room , Familiar , "where am I" she asked while taking a few steps forward _

_When A child sat up from a the bed in front of her_

_Mai Recognized the child right away "m-me!" she said while staring at the 9 year old Mai, as she stood up from the bed and walked towards the door _

"_Wait!" Mai called out to her younger self. The Younger Mai Turned around and put her finger to her mouth as if signaling "SHHH…" and walked over to the older Mai and took her hand _

_The two Mai's Walked out of the room and started down a Pitch-black hall "NO! WE CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO STOP THE MARRIAG, TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE COUNTING ON IT!" A man Yelled At the two younger couple standing before him _

"_Mom, Dad?" Mai thought as she let go of the younger Mai's hand _

_Just then the Younger Mai ran into the room "Good evening ,Miss Taniyama" someone said from beside the one who was just yelling at Mai's Parents _

" _That voice I could swear I had just heard it." She said looking at the tall figure "So this is the night before it happened… they were Arguing about the Arraigned Marriage, so my mom and dad tried to stop it, they tried to help me" Mai thought as a wave of sadness came over her _

_And then she found her self in a new place, a dark place, and she couldn't help but cry, and Cry "It was m-my F-fault, their G-gone because of m-me, STUPID ME!" she said while wrapping her arms around her shoulders and dropping to her knees "It was your punishment for being a Bad lil girl" A voice rang threw the darkness _

"_I was bad?" all of a sudden a noise rang in the air _BEEP BEEP, BEEP

Mai Jumped up from her bad panting while whipping away the tears noticing the alarm clock was the thing beeping "I have to forget it for now, for now" she said while getting up from the bed

Authors note:

Hey another chapter YAY! I was going to stop writing at the part where she fell asleep before the dream but I thought Just a lil more hope you enjoyed it and it explains a lil of the story soooo sorry if this was a lil draggy and boring but thank so much for reading and I hope I write again soon remember it's my very first fan fiction so be kind Please


	6. chapter 6

XXX Ghost hunt Chapter ...6 I think I don't remember

Lol sorry

Thank you for the nice comments I hope there are more nice comments coming to I hope this one seems longer I have bad news but I'll inform you after the Chapter, I hope this one is longer and interesting

000000000Story time00000000000

Mai stood up from her bed noticing that her picture had fallen on the floor and the glass had smashed "Oh man, Why this picture" Mai said while trying to pick up the broken shards off glass when she pricked her finger on a piece of glass "OUCHIE!" she called out as she pulled the glass out off her finger and stuck her finger in her mouth

As should stood up looking for anything to wrap around the bleeding cut (it was pretty deep that's why) when she noticed the time "CRAP!, I'm going to be late" She yelled as she got up and grab the clothes she laid out the flowing night (I didn't mention in the last chapter but she did, and also packed as well)

she grabbed her dark blue jeans (the ones you get from stitches (a clothing store) I don't know what there called but I call the bell bottom bum jeans (they actually make you look like you have one, lol) and a black tank top with lace straps

she ran in to her kitchen with a straightener in hand and plugged it in while grabbing a piece of bread and putting into her toaster

Forgetting all about the cut on her finger, she grabbed her straightener and began to straighten her hair

-------------------------a few minutes later------------------------

After she had her needle point straight, which she could do because her hair only went a lil past her chin (like the anime) she grabbed her toast and shoved the piece of toast into her mouth and ran to the door and slipped on her flip flops on her feet and grabbed her two suit cases and ran out the door

"DARN IT!" she said as she drop her cases and ran back and grabbed her MP3 "_I'd hate to imagine the drive without this_" she thought as she placed it in to her pocket and shut the door behind her while noticing someone was picking up her suitcases

"umm, Excuse me that's my-." She was cut off to see the boy look up at her "Naru!" she said while running over and grabbing her one of suitcase from the ground "What are you doing here?" Mai asked curiously

"I knew you were going to be late" he said while noticing she that she was wearing a lot of dark colors and her hair was really straight hair when a picture of Destiny flashed in his mind "_she's trying to impress him! That a-."_ he thoughts were cut off when she asked what he was staring at "you look good in black, your trying to impress Destiny aren't you" he said as he step into the elevator it wasn't really a question he just brought it up

"_what is he talking about? Oh well might as well pull a Naru_" she walked in beside him "is that a question?" she asked while thinking back to when they first met a when she had asked a question and he just gave her a Your- so-stupid look and saying is that a question

"well not really… I already know you are" he said not looking into her eyes but he still had the cold look in his eyes

Mai walked out of the Elevator and turned around and said "Not him, someone else" she said while smiling back at him and then walking away even thought she wasn't really trying to impress something she just wanted to try something new with her hair and she randomly picked out the outfit

-------------at the car------o yes -----OMPALUMPA OPPIDEEDO-----

Naru and Mai walked over to the van while seeing Lin, Masako who sent her a evil glare when she seen she was walking over with Naru, The Miko, Akayo sitting there bickering with the EX monk Bou-san and the Priest, John trying to stop them and Destiny who was heading over towards Mai

"Good morning Mai" he said while Stepping in between Naru and Mai who were walking quite close neither of them noticed until Destiny stepped in between them

"Good morning, everyone" Mai Said with no emotion in her voice as she walked over to the van and got in

"what's Wrong Mai-chan?" Takigawa asked as he got in the van beside Mai who looked liked she was going to be sick "nothing!" she said while waving her hands and giving him one of her fake smiles, she wasn't feeling to great because she remembered where they were heading "_maybe I should just tell them, about me knowing the man_"

"Okay," he said while buckling his seat belt

Mai pulled out her MP3 and was just about to listen to it when Naru Spoke up "Lin will be meeting us there so Takigawa… drive" he said while looking back at Mai who looked worried, he also noticed Destiny was staring at her with a worried look "_He knows something_" he thought just as Takigawa grabbed Mai's MP3 out of her hands

"HEY!" she said while rubbing her now sore ears "We're going to listen to you're music and get a closer look at the **real** Mai is she as happy as every one thinks or is she a Secret dark depressed person" he said while plugging it in to the MP3 jack (sorry 'bout the spelling) "Or Emo" Akayo Said while grabbing on to Mai's wrist and showing everyone her Finger which was covered in blood

"OH!, I fell asleep with a picture frame beside me and when I had a dream about…umm I had a nightmare I bolted up and broke the picture frame and I tried to pick the glass up and I cut my finger and I for got about it when I was in a rush" Mai said while trying to sound her happy voice but it cracked I lil bit when she was about to tell them about her dream

"okay, we won't ask you anymore questions" John said while giving her a kind smile Mai felt slightly relieved until Bou-san called out "If you sing the first song on the MP3 ,and not in a quiet voice either!" bou-san said while giving her an sneaky look

"I would but I think the rest of them just want to listen to the music and I'd hate to bother Naru when his trying to work" she pointed out

When from the back Masako spoke "Oh really go ahead Mai, we don't mind"

Mai looked back at Masako and john who also had the Sneaky Glare in their eyes

"Yes, Mai please go ahead" Akayo said politely

"but you know naru's work I would-." Naru cut her off "I don't Mind Mai really please sing to you're hearts content" Naru said while pressing play

"I DON"T KNOW HOW TO SING!" Mai called out panicking; she really didn't want to sing "What are you talking about Mai, your one of the best in our class" Destiny said while covering his head waiting for a smack but instead Mai just gave him a disappointing glace before looking out the car window beside her "…Fine…" she said quietly as the music starts to play

"Man!, Why did I put this song first" Mai complained as she herd the opening of the song

"C'mon Mai…or what was your dream about" Destiny asked while giving an evil smirk

Mai let out a heavy sigh before clearing her voice once again before she started singing

"I'm on the rebound

I get it when I want to

I'm on the way down

I'm getting fixed without you

You gave me a band-aid

I put it on my heartbreak

And all you got is pictures in your hand"

Every one was surprised to hear Mai's voice it was very good it even took Naru By surprised

"Don't you wish you could hold

The angel in the centerfold

The fantasy you couldn't control

I walked away from you

Don't you wish you could hold?

The pretty little paper doll

The one you couldn't quite control

I walked away from you

Flip to me I'm the centerfold

I'm gonna charm you all night

Stick to me I'm the centerfold

We're gonna go on, hold tight

I'm gonna hate you

'Til I forget you

So here's a keepsake

I left it in the bathroom

Just a little something

Something to remind you

I'm sure you'll never get this close again"

Don't you wish you could hold

The angel in the centerfold

The fantasy you couldn't control

I walked away from you

Don't you wish you could hold

The pretty little paper doll

The one you couldn't quite control

I walked away from you, I walked away from you"

"_Wow she's good, well my plan backfired, and look Naru is actually… his actually Smiling_" Masako cried in her head while looking out the window up to the side rear view mirror at Naru's reflection

"Flip to me I'm the centerfold

I'm gonna charm you all night, all night

Stick to me I'm the centerfold

We're gonna go on, hold tight

Flip to me I'm the centerfold

I'm gonna charm you all night

Stick to me I'm the centerfold

We're gonna go on, hold tight

Now its him when it coulda been you

Tell me why it's him when it shoulda been you

Its crazy how this makes you wanna change

Here's an image you won't forget

All your life I'll tease, I'll torment

I'll be gone as soon as you turn the page"

Naru's Smile Quickly disappeared as soon as she sang that part "_could she be gesturing that towards me, am I to late_" he thought as the memories of the conversation they had this morning _"you look good in black, your trying to impress Destiny aren't you" he said as he step into the elevator she walked in beside him "is that a question?" she said while brushing her hair out of her face just as the elevators doors open_ _Mai walked out of the Elevator and turned around and said "Not him, someone else" she said while smiling back at him and then walking away _He thought back "_damn I knew that case near Christmas would bring Lin and Mai Closer together_" he thought

"Don't you wish you could hold

The angel in the centerfold

The fantasy you couldn't control

I walked away from you, yeah

Don't you wish you could hold

The pretty little paper doll

The one you couldn't quite control

I walked away from you oh, walked away from you

Flip to me I'm the centerfold

I'm gonna charm you all night

Stick to me I'm the centerfold

We're gonna go on, hold tight" When Mai finished singing even Masako had to cheer and clap

"Wow, Mai your pretty good!" Takigawa said in while still having his eye on the road

Mai gave a little smirk "…thanks…" she said once again focusing her eyes on the house in the distance, When she caught sight of the house a wave of emotion flooded over her Rage, Terror, Sadness, she felt like she was about to cry when she suddenly fainted and the last thing she remembered was naru's voice calling to her "_MAI!!!_"

0000000000000end of story time0000000000000

hey, thanks for reading the song that Mai sang was Centerfold By pink I got the lyrics from  oh yes the bad new was… this may be the last chapter, so sorry but I'm starting to think it a bad idea for a story so I'm worried that it might get cheesy so sorry it might not be thought but there's a 50/50 chance … but if you want to shout out any ideas at all tell me...please


	7. Chapter 7

Important Announcement!!!!!!

Hey, this is the author and I would like to tell all the readers the unfortunate news ….. Just kidding yes I will be continuing thanks to my home room teacher Mr. Arsanult ( sorry 'bout the last name spelling its pronounced R-SA-NO) I told him about my problem by accident when I was talking to my friend and he told me that if I really want to do it I should so yeah !!YAY! MR. ARSANULT!! well I'll give you another chapter for making** some** of you worry and others were like "YAY!, my pain has ended" but sorry nope lol so here is another chapter man I'm happy to hear …wait read me write that lol and I should say a couple more times too (Gives a reassuring smile) so here I go.. Man I forgot about my math homework oh well Ill blame Mr. Arsanult lol

--------------------Start of story------yay!------------

Mai opened her eye's to see the she was on top of a building roof "Where am I?" Mai thought as she looked around noticing someone walking behind her "Naru!" Mai said as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders preventing her from moving "I'm sorry Mai" he said with sorrow and regretful ness in his voice "why-" she was cut off to see the younger Mai and her father walking below the building "no! this is the night, Naru let go I have to warn them" she said trying to break free from his tight grip "Mai, I can't, I won't lose you" he said while tightening his grip "Naru what do you mean I won't leave, I promise, just let go I have to save them" Mai wiggled around trying to break away but then she herd the door crick open and man with a pistol walked out, it seemed like he was screwing something to the top of the gun "a silencer" Mai thought as she wiggled wildly trying to break free "Naru, please let go" by now Mai had already broken into tears and could barely stand on her own she was weak with emotions and Naru had to hold her up, she was now facing Naru (sort of she was wiggling and her legs were weak so she was about up to his chest) "Please, p-please" she pleaded almost whispering those words, Naru hugged her while covering her ears trying to comfort crying girl

He was hurt to have to stop her from saving her and to see her cry but it hurt like hell to hear her call him Naru "why, why couldn't I have met when I was alive, Mai." He thought trying to stop the tears from coming form his eyes "why couldn't you have fell for me and not my brother" he thought as she cried, bringing him to his knees

Gene often wished that he could just switch places with Noll just to hold her out side of the dream, he was Jealous of his twin having those opportunities and just ordering her around like a dog but he knew that he was just as much as in love with Mai as Gene was, ever since the first time he laid eyes on her when she was telling ghost stories with her friends he thought she was different then anyone he had ever met, her eyes, her remarks, and that she didn't fawn over him like every one else did, she was the only one that could drive him crazy with anger he thought of her as his but she had that affect to a lot of guys not only Gene and Naru but also some of the boys in her class including Destiny

Destiny Knew that she thought of him as a friend and that killed him

"MAI!,MAI" a distant voice called to her. Mai looked up to see that it wasn't the dream Naru because the voice Rang through the air just then 'naru' let go of the sobbing girl "Wake up for him, please" he asked with remorse in his tone

Mai nodded as she closed her eyes

"MAI, Wake up" Naru shook the girl until her eyes fluttered a little

The group had already pulled up to the house , Naru and Destiny had jump out the car and ran over to the unconscious "N-Naru?" Mai managed to say with them hovering over face so close "where are we?" she asked as she sat up

"Where at the Clients home" Destiny spoke up from behind Naru who pushed him out of the way to see Mai

Mai stared at the house that was in front of her, it had many stories and the house was an old style of a Japanese home, it over looked a beach the water was a beautiful light blue

"Oh…" Mai stood up and walked past ever one to behind the van and grabbed a box hoping to signal every one to work "uncomfortable eyes looking at me…STOP IT!" mai thought as she walked past them then shifted on one foot so she was looking back at them "stop standing around like and idiot and order us to do something… Naru" she said with a sly smile on her face

"Excuse me Mai but you were the one who just made Lin break about 20 driving laws, Idiot. now don't ever boss me around again" Naru said taking her pride down a notch "She's not an idiot" Destiny pointed out while walking over to her side and taking the box "you should rest, you don't look to good" he said in a soft caring voice

"Thanks," she said sarcastically "I didn't mean-." He was cut off by a the front door swinging open and men in groups of two walking out (there was about two groups so about four men) and followed by a man wearing a black a kimono and with silver hair (sort of like inuyasha's) down to his shoulders and light blue eyes (he kind of looked like Pete wentz from fall out boy sharp teeth and all)

"Thank you for coming" he said in a rather cold and low voice

all eyes were on him as he made his way over to Naru "You are Shibuya Kazuya?" he asked holding out his hand "yes I am and you are?" he said while taking his hand " I am Kajiyama Hayate the head of the house hold and company" he said while letting go of his hand "these people behind me are my assistants Lin and-" he was cut off by Hayate walking over to Mai "Hello there, Taniyama Mai" he said while giving her a cruel smile

There was fear written all over Mai's face even a blind man could see it

All of a sudden Mai knelt down on one knee and bowed her head, that shocked every one even Naru and Lin eyes went wide in amazement

Over Lin and Naru, Mai was the last one they'd think to see to bow down to someone she was to smart mouthed and fearless to do that

All eyes were on those two until once again the front door open and out ran a boy about 17 with back hair and Blue streaks and blue ends he generally looked like a rocker

"now, now isn't lil Mai lee" he said as he sprinted over to give her a hug as soon as she stood up from the ground "H-hey" she said struggling to breathe from his rib-breaking hug

Destiny and Naru Both almost jumped at him when he hugged Mai, but you couldn't even tell that naru flinched while Lin had his whatever look on, Akayo had was wide eyed and Takigawa's jaw looked like it was almost about to fall to the ground Masako was smiling behind her Kimono sleeve and john ell he was john he just stood there

"you got taller, and 'cough' filled out 'cough'" he said still arms around her waste well until she figured out what his said underneath his cough's and pushed him away and grabbed a box of equipment and walked away

-----------lil bit after they got there base set up---------

"hey Mai, Who was that boy and how do you know him" Takigawa asked while messing her hair up "his name is Kajiyama Neko" Mai said walking over to the bases door to see if Naru was walking down the hall but when she went to turn around to walk back into the base Naru grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a closet across the hall

Nobody noticed that she was gone they were to busy talking about the case

"Naru! What are you- hmmp" he cut her off by covering her mouth "shhh, I need to talk to you" he whispered into her ear

Mai's face was very red, and she felt like her heart was going to stop any second

"About what?" She managed to whisper back through Naru's hands "how do you know these people, did they ever hurt if they did swear-" he didn't get to finish his threat when Mai spoke up "Naru if I didn't know better you sound like you actually care about what happens to me, but wait that can't be right" she teased trying to break free of his grip on her shoulders so se could leave the tiny closet space

"Not funny Mai, now tell me!" he ordered in a whispering voice "what would Masako think if she opened this closet door" she said trying to avoid the question Naru obviously saw through that plan "I wouldn't care, now Mai why won't you tell me" Naru's grip got tighter on her shoulders

Mai winced in pain "Ouch that hurts N-naru" as soon as she said that Naru's hands fell to Mai's side "Sorry" Naru said while looking away "well hmm… naru it's fine but how are we going to get out of this closet with out being seen by Masako she'll end up breaking up with you, this doesn't look too good us coming out of a small space at once" Mai pointed out

"What are you talking about she'll break up with me we're not even together" Naru said in his cold tone "I know that but it looks like we –" Mai was cut off by Naru moving closer towards her so she hit the wall "I mean me and Masako" he said while bringing his face inches away from hers, Mai's face almost looked like a tomato "N-naru what are you-" Mai was cut off by Naru put his forehead on Mai's

"Maybe, you are jealous of the thought of me and Masako I mean you get angry when I accept her cases or when I go on dates with her" he said with a giant smirk almost looking like a smile "N-no I don't, it's just Masako and I D-don't get along" she pointed out "N-now could you G-get back A lil" she asked not really wanting him too but it would be awkward if someone walked in

just then it clued in on what he was doing and she lost all of her blush "your doing this to make me tell how I know this family, well I was going to" she stopped and took a deep breathe well as deep as she could because Naru still inches away his forehead still on her's and his cold blue eyes looking into hers… how she wanted to just plant one on him (Me: "then do it Mai" - Naru: "yes, do it" - Mai- "W-what no!") "I was going to marry Kajiyama Neko, it was an arraigned Marriage but obviously I didn't" she said quickly

Naru moved his head away "SHE WHAT? No wonder she didn't want to come!, he will not have her she's my Mai, well assistant of course" he leaned back in and kissed her on her forehead "looks like your getting smarter "N-naru, if you keep on calling idiotic and dumb I'll end up hating you until I forget you" Mai said looking real pissed off "Then I better do this now shouldn't I" Mai kind of backs up to the wall again "W-ha hmmp" Mai was cut off by Naru pulling her in to a romantic Kiss "That!" he whispered still slightly touching her lips with his

-------------------------------------End of Chapter 7-------------------------------

End of chapter I made it extra Romantic for My apology unless you'd like me to erase this chapter and just write a really long apology latter because I'd rather keep this one thanks for Reading


	8. Chapter 8

Oh how am I going to start this one off…I actually don't know but it'll come sooner or later I am very happy for all the very nice comments sorry 'bout not writing for along time well I have been working on my Manga

poor main character in mine she has a demon in her and the demon came out now the demon has to pretend to be The main character and the demon falls in love with the main guy who loves the main character but the main character has a boyfriend

Whoa! Confusing eh, I know but when I actually type their names it's easier lol

OH YEAH! The long a await disclaimer- I do not own ghost hunt or any characters except the ones I made up if (sigh) but I CAN DREAM, I CAN DREAM! … (hangs head in shame) sorry 'bout that now lets start the story well chapter

------------------------------

Ghost Hunt Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai was in shock, utterly paralyzed. It felt like her body was numb and her heart stopped (off cores it didn't)

'_h-he k-k-k-kissed ME!, my lips not Masako's mine_' she thought as she slid down the wall because just moments before

Naru, her boss just pulled her into a closet and kissed her!

Flash back(you don't have to read this, until I give a signal to it will be ---read now--- okay,)

Mai said walking over to the bases door to see if Naru was walking down the hall but when she went to turn around to walk back into the base Naru grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a closet across the hall

Nobody noticed that she was gone they were to busy talking about the case

"Naru! What are you- hmmp" he cut her off by covering her mouth "shhh, I need to talk to you" he whispered into her ear

Mai's face was very red, and she felt like her heart was going to stop any second

"About what?" She managed to whisper back through Naru's hands "how do you know these people, did they ever hurt if they did swear-" he didn't get to finish his threat when Mai spoke up "Naru if I didn't know better you sound like you actually care about what happens to me, but wait that can't be right" she teased trying to break free of his grip on her shoulders so se could leave the tiny closet space

"Not funny Mai, now tell me!" he ordered in a whispering voice "what would Masako think if she opened this closet door" she said trying to avoid the question Naru obviously saw through that plan "I wouldn't care, now Mai why won't you tell me" Naru's grip got tighter on her shoulders

Mai winced in pain "Ouch that hurts N-naru" as soon as she said that Naru's hands fell to Mai's side "Sorry" Naru said while looking away "well hmm… naru it's fine but how are we going to get out of this closet with out being seen by Masako she'll end up breaking up with you, this doesn't look too good us coming out of a small space at once" Mai pointed out

"What are you talking about she'll break up with me we're not even together" Naru said in his cold tone "I know that but it looks like we –" Mai was cut off by Naru moving closer towards her so she hit the wall "I mean me and Masako" he said while bringing his face inches away from hers, Mai's face almost looked like a tomato "N-naru what are you-" Mai was cut off by Naru put his forehead on Mai's

"Maybe, you are jealous of the thought of me and Masako I mean you get angry when I accept her cases or when I go on dates with her" he said with a giant smirk almost looking like a smile "N-no I don't, it's just Masako and I D-don't get along" she pointed out "N-now could you G-get back A lil" she asked not really wanting him too but it would be awkward if someone walked in

just then it clued in on what he was doing and she lost all of her blush "your doing this to make me tell how I know this family, well I was going to" she stopped and took a deep breathe well as deep as she could because Naru still inches away his forehead still on her's and his cold blue eyes looking into hers… how she wanted to just plant one on him (Me: "then do it Mai" - Naru: "yes, do it" - Mai- "W-what no!") "I was going to marry Kajiyama Neko, it was an arraigned Marriage but obviously I didn't" she said quickly

_Naru moved his head away "SHE WHAT? No wonder she didn't want to come!, he will not have her she's my Mai, well assistant of course" he leaned back in and kissed her on her forehead "looks like your getting smarter "N-naru, if you keep on calling idiotic and dumb I'll end up hating you until I forget you" Mai said looking real pissed off "Then I better do this now shouldn't I" Mai kind of backs up to the wall again "W-ha hmmp" Mai was cut off by Naru pulling her in to a romantic Kiss "That!" he whispered still slightly touching her lips with his _----read now---_ naru pulled away leaving a shocked Mai to fall back against the back of the closet wall _

_He as he touch the door knob he turned to say "Never kneel down to anyone again, not even me if you do I will kill that person" he said in his cold tone but yet there still was a spark of care in his eyes but it quickly disappeared when turned around she could of sworn he whispered something out like :"Pick you're jaw off the ground I'm not that good of a kisser am I?" _

End Of Flash Back

When Mai wait a good 10 minutes she finally got out of the closet only to be met with Kajiyama Neko "looking for something Mai-san?" he said as he raised an eye brow

Mai jumps like two feet off the ground '_great_" she thought sarcastically as she turned around "Kajiyama, oh just looking for my coat then I remembered that it's in the base"

"Oh find anything interesting in there" he said while smirking "NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I WAS THE ONLY ONE IT THERE NO ONE ELSE!" Mai blurted out '_Damn it, Idiot_' she thought as she ran back to the base just open the door and see Hayate, the head of house hold walking towards them

Once again her heart felt like it stopped (how many times can it do that before it actually does) but not like before, When it felt like it was going to stop earlier was for a good reason I mean she wanted to climb on top of the roof and cheer, well wouldn't you?

But this feeling was more of a sick feeling were she just wanted to run away or crawl into her parents bed like she did when she was young before her dad died

It was one of her fondest moments with them it made her feel like she was wanted but now of days she wanted to just die

All of a sudden the door swung open and Takigawa and there he was pulling her into a rib breaking hug and pulling her into the room while spinning her around in circles

"Where were you!, you were there one second and gone the other" he said as he let go of her to watch her wobble around in circles from her dizziness

just the Hayate and Neko walked in "hello, you said that you had to talk to us about the incidents that happen?"

Mai stoped in her (wobbling) tracks not noticing she stopped right in front of Naru just in time for naru to look up at her and see that she her eyes were swelling up with tears

'_oh no, I can't see… whose in front of me it's too blurry' _ all she could see was black she was hoping it was Lin but her eye's wondered over to see another blur except it was blue kind off like a kimono that's when she new it was Masako and naru in front of her

"Taniyama-san?" Masako asked because Mai started to rock back and forth a lil

she managed to get out "I.. Feel dizzy may I go lay down, N-naru" it was barely above hearing level

"can it wait till after the interview" he asked in his cold tone not meeting her eyes

Mai knew if she said no he would complain later on and give her yet another **Really** boring speech and would have to see him more and remember the kiss and would make it really awkward for her

So she agreed to stay but she sat a fare bit distance away from Hayate, Neko , and Naru so she sat right between boa-san and Akayo at the end of the table

"So did any thing happen to you two" Naru asked keeping watch of Mai in the corner of his eye

"not particularly to me, but the younger family members are afraid of two of you" Neko said with humor in his voice

Everyone in the room could tell that he was talking about Naru and Lin

Mai unknowingly let out a chuckle while Takigawa was dieing from laughter

Which Naru of cores sent a glare that shut everyone up then continued.

"when did this all start?" he asked looking over to Lin signaling to get ready

"It all started about five months ago, when the old head of household died"

Naru cut in "How?"

Before a quick glace to Mai, Hayate continued "it was very tragic, he was on the top floor of the building in the recording studio he fell out of the window" he said with no remorse in his voice at all

Before Naru got to speak Mai spoke up "wouldn't that make him your father?"

"yes, why?" he asked wondering where she was going with this

"Then why doesn't there seem to be **Any **sadness in your tone as a mater of fact your eyes actually seem happy so if you could explain that to me Mr. Kajiyama" Mai looked like she was going to lose it so before he got to answer Takigawa and john looked at each other "Mai-chan come help us put the microphones in our rooms" Takigawa spoke up "yes please, there isn't a lot of them but we could use the help" john said to in force it

"Oh" mai looked back over to the two clients to her right "sure" she stood up

with that John and Takigawa fallowed

not sparing another glance to the group at the table Mai walked out

---------------------------

thank you for reading!!!, I hope they weren't other character like

oh and umm may I ask… this is a stupid question but What does OC mean does it mean Other character

sorry for my stupidity lol I hope you enjoyed oh and please review and try not to be mean and if you would like to see any thing happened in the story just tell me because it's you that is reading it thank you for encouraging me to write more well till the next chapter!! Buh bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hey it's another chapter soon I think it may be after this chapter Mai starts to get darker, if you know what I mean

I'd like to give a special thanks to you all I really appreciate your super, **nice** comments they make me feel right bubbly inside

Well I feel like I'm going to get an angry mob at my (internet) door if I don't start the story so this is what it ended with

----------------ohhh how I hate flash backs-----------

"It all started about five months ago, when the old head of household died"

Naru cut in "How?"

Before a quick glace to Mai, Hayate continued "it was very tragic, he was on the top floor of the building in the recording studio he fell out of the window" he said with no remorse in his voice at all

Before Naru got to speak Mai spoke up "wouldn't that make him your father?"

"yes, why?" he asked wondering where she was going with this

"Then why doesn't there seem to be **Any **sadness in your tone as a mater of fact your eyes actually seem happy so if you could explain that to me Mr. Kajiyama" Mai looked like she was going to lose

not sparing another glance to the group at the table Mai walked out

-------------well something like that-------------------

About 15 minutes after Mai left the questioning was over abruptly by Kajiyama Ayumu knocking on the door

"Come in" naru called not lifting his gaze off Hayte "I'm sorry for erupting you but I need to speak to you about…" he was hesitate to finished "a problem"

Nobody in the room (excluding- Ayumu, and Hayte) new that the problem was a 16-year-old girl

"I'm very sorry but we will have to finish this later I must **end** the problem at once" with that he stood up and left the room

as soon as the door shut Naru looked around the room and his eyes landed on Masako "do you feel anything, Hara-san"

"Not… really a spiritual presence but…more like a dark presence from the Kajiyama family and …" she brought her sleeve up to mouth signaling what was left to say was not good "Hara-san" Naru (being the cold ass that he is) made her continue on

"and Taniyama-san" she finished just then Takigawa and john came with Destiny

"Where were you?" Akayo asked as she stood up

"I was **locked** in the closet across the hall" he said staring straight at Naru

"Who did you get locked in there?" Akayo asked walking over to them in a rather violent speed

Naru quickly caught straight on to what he was pointing out

-------------Earlier that day--------

'_I wonder what's bothering Mai?_' Destiny thought as he walked down the hall to the base

just when he caught sight of Naru '_he might know_' he thought as he approached the 17 who was glaring at him

"hey Shibuya-san do you know what wrong wh-" he was cut off by naru opening the closet door and pointed in "in there"

"Mai? Why would she be in there?" he asked as he peeked in and stumbled a lil so he was inside the closet

"Hey she's not in-." just then a sharp pain went threw his head as he fell to the floor

the next thing he remembers is being restrained in a rather small place '_M-my head, what the hell did he do to me? Where am I?_'

He rolled over on his side to see the ground to be a fare distance awaysoon he figured he was on a shelf in the closet

"mmmmhhmmhm" he couldn't speak to well because he had a clothe around his tied mouth

" sorry I can't hear you" was all Destiny heard then he focused his eyes to see Naru looking up at him "hhmmmhmh" he mumbled

"what?" naru walked over and took the folded clothe out of the boys mouth

"you ass you lied, she never was in here" he scowled at the 17 year old staring up at him

"no I didn't I said ' in there'" he pointed out as he lend against the closed door behind him

"you're evil damn it, using people weaknesses against them!" he yelled at naru

"am I? Or were you just to stupid to see a trap when you see one?" naru said in he I-know-everything-so-shut-the-hell-up

Naru could swear he herd Destiny growl "HEY, SOMEONE HELP IM IN HEAR!!!" he yelled as loud as he could

"shut up, there not going to hear you for an odd reason the closets are sound proof and if they could hear you I'd lie and say I found you there and of course you'd have to comply or … I'd make your life hell" he said with a very harsh tone that made Destiny even shake

"W-what are going to do, kill me?" he asked franticly, he really was panicking now

Naru was surprised by the comment how could any one think he'd kill someone

Well he would if they hurt his Mai

"…no, moron I'm showing you that Mai…is and always will be mine" after that he put the clothe back around Destiny's mouth and shut off the light and left

a few moments of silence he herd the door open and Naru run in with Mai

'_what the hell is he doing_'

--------after the conversation and Destiny think many ways he could **painfully** kill Naru-----

Destiny started wiggling as soon as he saw him kiss her on the forehead

"looks like your getting smarter" that pissed off Destiny to hear him say that to her, he obviously didn't know how many times Mai came to his house crying to him and of course being a good friend he had to hold as she cried ( sure that's all you were trying to be, Destiny you sly dog, you)

"N-naru, if you keep on calling idiotic and dumb I'll end up hating you until I forget you" '_ that's right Mai tell him off the ass deserves it_' he thought as he wiggles a lot more"Then I better do this now shouldn't I" _'what!! You better not, you bast-_' his thoughts were cut off by Mai backing up to the wall "W-ha hmmp" Mai was cut off by Naru pulling her in to a romantic Kiss '_NOOO!_' he thought as he froze trying to hold back the tears

"That!" he whispered still slightly touching her lips with his

-------------------------after Mai left------------------------

Destiny gave it one more shot to lose the ropes my gently rolling around, he has been trying it for about a half an hour '_one'_ he rocked back and forth as he counted '_two, thr-_'

"MMMM!" he screamed as he fell of the shelf , but now the robes were really lose so he just slipped out of the and took the clothe in his mouth "that worked…painfully" he said as he rubbed his neck

"Okay, time to revel Shibuya for what he truly is an ass, that thinks he can get any thing he wants but you know what he won't have MY MAI"

he said as he tried turning the door knob '_damn, he locked it_'

"hey, I'm in here, help" he said while pounding on the door " sigh no one is going to-." He was cut off by the door abruptly opening and there stood Takigawa and John "thank goodness he said as he ran out of the closet

--------------------------normal time---------------------

"so who locked you in there" Akayo asked again getting more and more inpatient

he was about to answer when hw notice Mai wasn't in the room "where's Mai?"

he asked curiously

"Oh um ,Hayte and Ayumu wanted to talk with her alone, why?" John said hearing that made both Neko and Destiny jump "WHAT!, YOU IDIOTS DON"T EVER LEAVE HER ALONE WITH THEM!" Neko shouted as he ran over to them

"Where'd the go?" Destiny asked getting ready to run full speed

"umm, to the main hall, the room to the left I think" Takigawa spoke up "why?"

"No time, Neko lets go" Destiny said as they ran out the door

------------------------------Mean while -----------------------------------

Mai sat on her knees shocked of what Hayte just said

"BAKA!, I refuse I would never ever turn back to how I was I won't!" Mai shouted at the two men in front of her

Hayte just snapped his fingers and with that Ayumu walked behind Mai and held on to her shoulders permitting her from moving

"Really, that's a shame" Hayte said as he kneeled down to Mai and caressed her face

"I really don't want to hurt this face now that you've became rather attractive, so instead if you don't I'll just kill your friends rather painfully at that" Hayte said as he gave he a cold smile

Mai felt her heart drop "W-why?" she asked holding back the tears

"Because, Mai you belong to me and Neko" he said moving his face closer to hers

Mai turned her face away "F-fine, but don't you dare speak to them or even talk to them about my past or this conversation!" she said still looking away

"heh, I was about to say that to you" he said as he turned he face to him "Maybe I'll keep you for myself" he said as he closed the space between them ( I'll say this, Kayte is only 20 not older okay I would not let that happen in my story if he was like 30)

right when he pulled away Ayumu let go and Mai fell to the floor "you will obey-." He didn't get to finish when Destiny and Neko bust threw the door

Neko ran over to her and helped her up to see her lips were red "BASTARD. DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he shouted as he and Destiny helped her out of the room

---------------------ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh-----------------------

what's gonna happen next I wonder you'll have to read to find out won't you?

I know I'm evil but im a good evil …right? Well anyway her it is chapter 9… I think I lost track a lil


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost hunt CHAPTER 9 ( yay !)

Authors Note- hey it's the Author hence 'Authors note' so yeah I noticed that some people called Hayate a pervie well… I'm with you but just wondering did he make you feel odd? Because when I read it over I'm like '…scared for life…' lol well thanks for the comments 

For Mai's darker side here are some things I'll explain like their names 

Naru- Shibuya-san

Destiny- Honda-san

Hayate- Kajiyama-sama

Neko- Neko-sama

Ayumu- Ayumu-san

Bou-san- Takigawa-san

Akayo- Matsuzaki-san

John- Brown-san

Masako- Hara-san 

Lin- Lin

You get it right if you want to any more else about the characters just ask and remember REVIEW oh and of cores read 

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

--------------------------------STORY-----------STARTS--------NOW-----------

Everyone ran after the two boys worried by what they said before they ran out 

'_What in the hell is that suppose to mean don't leave her alone with him'_ Naru thought as he led the group who was running like their life depended on it 

No one in the group new that it was Mai's life _did_ depended on it 

They were half way there to be meted by Destiny, Neko, and Mai walking towards themEveryone stopped, relived to see Mai was not harmed but something was different about her she was pale, and her eyes were blank she seemed empty her usually happy façade' was now curled into a slight frown 

When they got back to the base Bou-san spoke up

"What (pant) that (pant) hell (pant) was (Pant) that?" Takigawa said as he flopped down beside Mai 

Mai didn't answer she just stood up and walked over to the computer screens where Naru was sitting "did any thing happened while I was gone, Shibuya- san?" she said looking down at the screens 

Now they know something happened "since when do you call Naru by his name" Akayo said shooting a confused look at her along with everyone else in the room 

"I just think, maybe I should act more … assistant like then friend like when im working" she said emotionless 

"Mai" Naru called out her name getting her attention "yes?" she answered still emotionless (note- Mai voice has no emotion it what so ever okay so I don't have to keep on writing that) 

"tell us what happened" he demanded and if you were actually paying attention to his voice you would have herd anger 

all they got from Mai was a small smile then "I can't" before she collapsed, Naru of cores grabbed on to her before she hit the ground 

"MAI!" every one called out (not lin thought he just sat there '…oh…joy' not really but that was what he was thinking) 

"She just fainted " Akayo said as she felt the girl's head who laid limp an her bosses hands 

---------------------------------- OH no------------------------------

After Mai was laid on the couch in the corner requested by Naru to make sure she was safe from any one who wish to harm HIS Mai 

( Mai- your Mai? Naru- yes MY Mai –pulls her underneath one of his arms) 

it was silent in the base, an uncomfortable silence 

Every one was thinking about the possibility of what could have happen in there and how they were all mentally kicking them-selves, could tell that something was wrong with Mai as soon as they were in the car But Naru was really kicking him self (you couldn't tell he wasn't facing them) He only accepted the case because he wanted answers from Mai to why she had been frighten of this Kajiyama Ayumu , but she only gave him a smile that he couldn't quite read at the time but yet he felt like he could see through it clearly now, it wasn't a smile of happiness it was one of her 'don't worry about me even though something is actually wrong' and he'd be damn if he didn't find out what was wrong,he wanted answers and he wanted them now , which was un usual for Naru to feel that way about any thing, but there was just something about that 16 year old brunette that brought out things he didn't even knew he had or even understood for that matter,Like when he pulled her into the closet, he could have just easily told everyone to leave the base because he needed to talk to her but instead he made up his brilliant plan to make sure that his only rival for Mai (that he knew of at the time) to know that Mai was his. 

He wasn't planning to kiss her though but her eyes drew him in and boy did he feel like partying when he got out of the closet but that would be so out of character 

Naru was thinking of how to get answers from someone because God knows if Mai would be wakening up soon and she wouldn't tell them anything But then he remember the look on Destiny's face when he first found out the name of Kajiyama and how he reacted when he found out he was alone with the two other men 

'_they have to know something_" he thought as he turned his computer chair around so he was facing the group 

"Neko, Destiny answers and if you lie…_I'll_ kill you" he said flatly but both boys new he meant every word of the threat 

Both boys sat there in silence for a moment the Neko spoke up 

"Where do you want me to start?" 

-----------------------Mai's dream------------------------

Mai laid there, enjoying every moment she could get of the warm breeze blew past her from an open window she didn't know where she was, hell she didn't even want to open her eyes, fearing that if she did it would once again be ripped away from her, _She knew that as soon as she awoke reality would sink in, the reality of her being alone and afraid while trying to cover that up with a smile, a wall that she would let no one pass for she feared that if they did she would get hurt and that she might not be able to have the strength to stand up and protect them, her legs were weak and she was tired of playing pretend in a world that would never be true the friends that would never really be there__Taniyama Mai's heart was in a mist she didn't know who she could trust or who she let in and she would let it stay that way until she felt she could trust him that one special person that she had yet to find _

_She opened her eyes to see it all slip from her grasp her fear of losing it all had final made it's appearance _

_She was now looking down from a very high place she did not know where she was, or she did not want to remember where she was but it was familiar _

_The air was crisp as it blew at her__Her feet felt like ice from standing on the cold ground close to the edge _

_She felt the white gown whip around her knees as the wind grew stronger then she felt the cold rain pour down on her drenching her _

_Everything felt familiar like it happened but was locked away deep in her heart that was surround by mist but the thing that felt most familiar was the feelings that were just out of reach, _

_the feelings that would make her cave _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! Done another chapter read and REVIEW (REVIEW)

Doesn't this make you wonder what type of ending this story will have maybe a sad ending, a incomplete or maybe…. 


	11. save mai?

Ghost Hunt

The Chapter 11 of

A bit of Mai's past brought to the present

Authors Note- Hey tis me, I can't believe I'm already on chapter 11 I feel like I just started yesterday well I'm happy though, I wonder how many more chapter there will be I'm aiming for 14 so maybe 3 more chapters left well I hope your enjoying my story so far well here we go Neko was about to tell them about Mai's past so here's another chapter oh and this chapter will be skipping threw time so if it says –light and Aaroc' s story then that's a time skip

-------------------

Another Chapter

"Where do you want me to start?" Neko asked, as he looked Naru right in the eye

"How were the Taniyama family involved with your family?" he asked as he signaled Lin to come over with his laptop, which he did

"Mai's father, Light (Mai's fathers name is light) was a 'friend' with the late head of house hold, Aaroc (late head of house hold) ever since they were young, they did every thing together, and they liked the same things Sports, games, music, and unfortunately the Girl"

-Light, luxes, and Aaroc' s story-

The Two 17 year boys ran quickly dashed threw the schoolyard "Aaroc, does it really have to take you an hour and a half to get a shower!" Light called to his friend who dashed quickly behind him both trying to ignore the looks and calls they were getting from their Fan girls, all of the fan girls loved the two for there great looks and rebellious Style heck when they first got their school uniforms the went home and cut the sleeves off to a muscle shirt and put a slit in one knee

_Aaroc wore a black t-shirt under his, Aaroc had Naturally silver hair and piercing, gorgeous green eye's while Light had Dark brown hair and his eyes were so such a dark brown they looked black. Both boys could make any girls faint well at least almost any girl _

"_Shut up!" Aaroc called up to his friend "I have to make sure my hair is perfectly clean!" he said as he ran up to Light's side_

"_You do know that soon as you walk out side the Dust particles cling to your hair right?" he pointed out as he opened the school doors and let his friend walk in _

"_WHAT!" he says as he grabs his hair "NOOOOO!" he falls to his knees still holding his hair _

'_How the hell did we become friends?' he asked him self as he grabbed his friend and continued to run down the hall until they reached their class room and ran into the room to see the teacher wasn't in the class room "good" they both said as they sat in their seats just as the door slid open and in walked the teacher _

"_good morning class" he called out and the rest of the class called back (excluding Light and Aaroc) "I'd like to intrados Ark Luxis (first name is pronounced Lucks-es) he says as the 16 year old girl walked in her brown hair pulled back into a half pony tail and the rest came down to her hips and her eyes were a chocolate brown she looked normal but to the two boys sitting in the back row, something made her the most gorgeous girl they had ever seen _

"_Miss Ark, you will be seated…" he trailed off as he searched the room with his eyes to come upon the empty seat between Aaroc and Light "in the back between Kajiyama Aaroc and Taniyama Light" as soon as he said their names both boys hearts jumped _

_Her eyes traveled to the back and when she came upon her seat she walked towards and stood in front of it she faced the two boys and greeted "It's nice to meet you, you can call me Luxis if you wish" with that she smiled a smile that could make anyone smile but out of the three of them know one knew that the smile would change their destinies forever._

-Back to present time-

"You say 'girl_s_' not 'girl'" Naru corrected him on his grammar

"not in this case I said the girl as in Ark Luxis" he argued back in irritated voice

By now every one was seated around the table listening intensely as if the hope of Mai rested on every word

"Who is 'Ark Luxis'?" Takigawa asked clueless of the look Naru given him

-Light, Luxes and Aaroc' s story –

All threw the classes both boy's watched the girl in the corner of their eyes as she wrote and played with her hair as her eyes slowly opened and closed and then …fell asleep

Every inch of her was cute the way her hair fell around her face, the way she wrote they found cute

Then the boys caught eye of each other looking at her, when they both blushed and look up at the clock

"5" Light started to count down "4" Aaroc said next "3" light counted down as a smile appeared on their faces "2" their eye's traveled down to her face "1" they both said at the same time as the Buzzer rang

the Sleeping girl shot up with a look a embarrassment in her eye's "did I fall asleep?" she asked Blushing

both boy's nodded but Aaroc added "but it was cute" he said with a giant smile that Made Luxes Face go even redder "ehh, ah Th-thank you" luxes managed to say before she noticed what time it was "oh my, it's lunch already" she pointed out as she grabbed her bag but light grabbed on to her wrist "you probably will get lost" he said as he stood up and grabbed his bag

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" she asked as she got right in his face "it's your first day, idiot" he said as he tapped her on the head

"but if you'd rather eat alone, then help your self" Aaroc added as they made their way to the door

"WAIT!" she called as she ran up to them "I'm coming" she said as she opened the door for them , but all they could see was people from the halls being s crowded

they all let out a big sigh "geuss we'll have to go the other way" Aaroc said as he shut the door

Luxes examined the room looking for any other way out all she saw was four light blue walls, and a long window "what other way?" she asked in a quite tone

Neither of the boy's answered they just looked at each other and smiled

"there's something we want to show you" Light says as he walks over to the window and opens it "it is nearly as pretty as you" Aaroc said as he joined Light by the window

luxes just scuffed the complement "Pah-lzz, a rock prettier then me" she said as she walked over to the window then it hit her 'we're going threw the window' she thought but didn't have enough time to react both boys grabbed on to her writs and jumped out

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR WINDOW!!!" she screamed as she grabbed on to Aaroc' s arm she opened her eyes and noticed that they were going down slow so she opened her eye's all the way and seen they were floating down "wha?" was all she got out before she fainted

-Back to present time-

Mai's dream

Mai opened her eye's to see where she where she was and when she opened them it was dark and she was alone "the same as always, eh" she said as a smile pulled at her lips even though she could feel the tears coming behind her eye's

"oh well it's better this way, alone" Mai spoke

All of a sudden Mai felt her self start to giggle then it turn into a full out laugh, tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell to her knee's from laughing

She struggles to get up but her uncontrollable laughing made her fall right back to the ground, finally her laughs turn back into giggles, when she thinks back to what Naru said ' "don't ever bow down to any one again, if you do I'll kill them" he said as he leaves the closet'

"I geuss I have know one to trust any more, because even he's a liar" she speaks threw choking on tears and giggles

-end of Mai' s dream-

Everyone was sitting at the table when they heard Mai sit up

"MAI!" Akayo and Takigawa said as they rushed to the girls side her eye's were still blank, her breathing was calm yet there seemed some aura of panic around her ,she also seemed as if she was in a trance

Naru looked over to Neko and Destiny "we'll finish this later"

"Takigawa-san, _Matsuzaki-san" was all she said as she stood up and walked to the door _

"_Mai, where are you going?" Naru Asked as he stood up to walk over to her, she didn't have time to answer when the door opened and in walked Hayte "Mai, did you sleep well?" he asked with no concern what so ever in his voice, his eyes commanding her _

_Mai didn't answer she just did what she was told and wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him, which made her feel sick to even touch him but to hug him in front of Naru made her feel very sick _

_Naru felt anger that was bottled up in side him just burst, he walked over to them and grabbed Mai by her shoulders and pulled her away from him and held her from behind_

_Every one sat there shocked at the sight, while Mai just took in every moment of it knowing it would be her last to ever be held by him, which brought tears to her blank eyes but she held them back '_Naru, thank you_' _

"_Hayte, Mai will be leaving this case as will the rest of us there is no reason we should be here" he said not even loosen his grip on Mai, his arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her in place_

"_Mr. Shibuya, yes there is" Hayte said back wearing a fake smile _

"_What would that be?" Naru asked back, he was surprised when Mai's hand came up and held his _

"_to save Mai" he replied as he put on a serious face, as the whole room fell silent _

"_From herself" _

_Author's note-_

_Ohh another chapter gone I can't wait for your reviews: ) _


End file.
